


Waiting for the Night

by evildad



Series: Tales of Lady Emeritus [3]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beheaded III, Yandere, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildad/pseuds/evildad
Summary: Modern day- Lady Emeritus has a chat with her brothers.
Series: Tales of Lady Emeritus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611613
Kudos: 2





	Waiting for the Night

When she entered the hall, it was night. No one was around. Not Nihil, not Imperator, not the Cardinal. Just her and her bare feet, toes tipped with claws that clacked on the porcelain floors like a dogs’.  
Well. Three other guests also were in the hall.  
“Greetings, little brothers.” Lady Emeritus whispered, closing the door behind her. Her robes billowed around her as she greeted the first brother with a kiss, and the second, and the third. When she kissed the third, his head popped off.  
“Oh dear!” She purred, picking it up and kissing the other cheek. “Little brother, you must be careful. Don’t want you getting hurt.” She placed Third’s head back on.  
She licked her suddenly dry lips, looking at her brother’s beheaded corpse with a course of swift anger in her veins.  
“Damn them!” She screamed, punching the wall next to Third. She recoiled, patting Third on the shoulder as she apologized. “Sorry little brother. Just angry. Damn Nihil, killing his sons for some woman. I would never if I was Papa.”  
She spun around at a noise. Just a little rat. She scooped it into her arms, petting its head.  
“Oh little thing, so small and defenseless-” she stopped once the scent of the rat reached her nose. “Just like the brothers you murdered.”  
She bit off its head.  
“There. That will solve that.” She tossed the rat’s body aside, chewing the head. The skull crunched in her mouth like a lollipop.  
“Well.” She swallowed. “Brothers, I think I have a new plan. Kill the Cardinal, no? Yes, yes, but why stop there? Why not Nihil? Why not Imperator? Why not the whole upper clergy?” She laughed, patting Third on the shoulder again.  
“Why not take my place as Papa, take my place as the frontman of the GHOST project? Why not? There’s nothing stopping me.” She popped off Third’s head, holding it in her arms like she would a child. “Why not, huh? Can you tell me that, little brother?”  
Silence.  
“Of course. Nothing to stop me once I get going.” She placed the head back on and backed up.  
“Nothing stopping me. Nothing stopping me.” She continued to repeat as she left.


End file.
